


Party Heat

by violinofademigod



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Artist Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Christmas, Christmas Party, College, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, I love them so much, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Party, Physical Disability, Rough Sex, Self-Doubt, Sex, Smut, Steve is a big softey, Stucky - Freeform, bucky has anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violinofademigod/pseuds/violinofademigod
Summary: Steve is ready to enjoy the holiday season when he meets the new guy , James Barnes in the cafeteria. The mysterious man blows his mind instantly, and he feels himself falling for the hot biker. With Tony Stark's infamous christmas party coming up, he has a reason to meet up with the sexy newcomer.It takes a few drinks and a hotel room...





	Party Heat

**Author's Note:**

> All rights reserved, everyone in this fic belonges to Marvel.

**The 12th of December**

The first time Steve saw him, he was astounded at the sheer appearance of the new guy. The scruffy hair, his imposing height, the angle of his perfect nose, his long, delicate fingers. But what captivated him the most were his eyes. Those haunting, ice blue eyes scanning the cafeteria as though looking for danger. He was slightly familiar, but he couldn't figure out why. Steve took in every detail as discretely as he could, trying not to get caught staring at the new guy.

\- Close your mouth soldier. - came a feminine voice suddenly, and Steve jumped a little in his seat, his heart beating a little faster.

He looked up to see Natasha smirking at him, taking a seat in front of him. Her hair was different from the last time he saw her, this time a shoulder length bob cut which made her face look rounder than usual. Steve was used to her changing appearance by now. Somehow Nat managed to come up with a new look every week. How she did it though was still a mystery to him.

\- Nat, I told you to stop sneaking up on people. It's creepy. - he scolded her.

\- No, what is creepy is you checking out the new guy so obviously that everyone can feel the temperature rising in here. - she answered as she sat down in front of him.

\- I... I wasn't checking him out. - protested Steve, but saw Nat smirking and felt his cheeks burn.

\- You are still a terrible liar. - she commented as she sipped her coffee. Steve rolled his eyes at his friend and glanced back at the stranger in the other end of the room. He was sitting at a table in the far corner, close to the exit, never looking up from his food, avoiding everyone in the busy hall.

\- So are you going to just daydream all day or are you going to talk to him? - asked Nat nonchalantly, and Steve almost spit out his tea.

\- Nat, I don't even know the guy.

\- Well, usually, if you don't know someone, you go and talk to them. But if that is your only problem, I can tell you that his name is James Buchanan Barnes. Who names their kid "Buchanan"? Anyway, he transferred here a week ago, from New York City, his major is criminal psychology, he lives in room 2201, he drinks his coffee black without sugar, doesn't like tomatoes and he most probably has severe back pain.

Steve blinked a few times of the sudden burst of information. He sometimes forgot how observant Natasha is. She was like a super spy, always knowing everything about everyone, but keeping the info for herself for future use.

\- Is there anything else I have to know? - he asked sarcastically.

\- Not for now. - she answered, grinning mischievously.

At that, a third man joined their table, sitting next to Nat happily. His ebony skin was still wet, most probably from the shower he took after working out. He was wearing an Atlanta Falcons t-shirt and a pair of Adidas sweat pants with white Jordans.

\- Hey guys. - he greeted the two of them.

\- Sam. - Greeted Steve as they shook hands

\- What's all the hush-mush about? You guys planning a prank or what?

\- Nah, just talking about Steve's new crush.

\- Nat! - exclaimed Steve, but was interrupted again by Sam, who was scanning the room with fresh curiosity.

\- No way! Who is he?

\- He is not my crush.

\- Mr. Dark and gloomy over there in the red hoodie. - answered Nat, nodding slightly in the direction Barnes was sitting. He was finished with his sandwich and was chewing on a banana, seemingly lost in thought.

\- He is not my crush! - said Steve irritated.

\- Wow. You weren't kidding when you said dark and gloomy. - he commented in a hushed tone. - Didn't think he'd be your type, but good luck man.

\- You guys are both childish. I'm telling you, I don't have a crush on him. He just looks familiar from somewhere.

\- Yeah, okay. - said Sam, grinning knowingly while winking at Nat, who in return smiled mischievously.

\- Fine. Think what you want.- said Steve finally, not hiding his irritation. - I have to go to class.

He collected his papers from the table and turned to leave, but bumped into someone on his way. He was so irritated with his friends he wasn't looking, and now his drawings were all over the floor.

\- Shit, I'm so sorry! - exclaimed a male voice. - Let me help you with that.

Steve was already kneeling on the floor, trying to collect all his drawings, not wanting people to see his personal thoughts and ideas.

\- No, I'm the one who should be sorry, I wasn't looking. - he told the other man, who was already collecting his pencils and sheets of paper.

He looked up, and recognizing the man in front of him, felt his face go read from embarrassment. His eyes were searching his, a small smile forming on his lips. Those perfect, sensuous lips. He was still saying his apologies, but Steve didn't hear any of it. His mind was racing a hundred miles an hour, trying to think about something to say, anything.

But the words didn't come to him, and he panicked. He collected his pencils and scetches in a heap, murmured a thank you and an apology quickly, not looking at the handsome man in front of him, and left the cafeteria quickly. He felt heads turn in his direction, some giggling, and he wanted to die from embarrassment.

He made his way to his next class, and when he got there he sat down to a desk, and lowered his head in his hands. He couldn't believe how awkward he was back there. Nat will never let this one go. He groaned loudly, willing the earth to open up under him and swallow him whole. It didn't happen though, and he was left there, drowning in self-pity.

Soon enough other students started to enter, and finally with the arrival of the teacher, Steve's thoughts were steered to the topic at hand, making him temporarily forget the incident in the cafeteria.

 

**Three days later, the 15th of December**

 

Steve was in the boys locker, getting dressed after his football practice when Sam exited the shower.

\- Good game. - He told Steve and he nodded in agreement.

\- Shame it's the last one of the season though.

\- Don't worry. January is right around the corner.

A few other members came in, and said their farewells to the two men, and they wished them happy holidays. A few moments passed in comfortable silence, when Sam turned towards Steve, leaning on his locker.

\- I've heard that Tony Stark is throwing a Christmas party on the nineteenth in his penthouse apartment. You planning on going?

Steve folded his clothes, and put them away in his locker.

\- I don't know Sam. - he said, uncertainty in his voice. - I'm not much of a party person.

\- But this will be the most epic party of the century! - Sam exclaimed enthusiastically. - Everyone will be there. Besides, I thought you liked Tony.

\- He's alright. - Steve admitted. At first he thought Tony to be just another rich kid, but actually became good friends with him. - But his parties are wild. I'm sure it will turn into vandalism and felony in no time with him.

\- That's all the more reason to go. If anyone gets in jail, he will be sure to bail us out.

Steve laughed a little, and actually considered going.

\- All right, I'll think about it. - he promised Sam with a smile.

They both got their bags and coats and exited the building, when Steve noticed James Barnes in the parking lot next to a motor cycle. He was putting something in the back side, and strapping on his protective gear, getting ready to hit the road.

Sam noticed him too and smirked, but didn't say anything. Steve, still feeling quite embarrassed from the cafeteria incident, felt his cheeks burn, but knew he had to say something to the other guy. He was quite rude, and didn't want Barnes to think him a douchebag.

\- I'll catch up with you Sam. - he told his friend, and started towards the other man with purposeful strides.

\- Sure thing - he heard Sam's reply.

His heart was fluttering in his chest as he made his way towards the bike. Barnes was wearing a leather jacket, making him look like a punk demigod in Steve's eyes. He was about to get on his helmet when he noticed the blond man coming his way.

\- Hi. - Steve greeted the other man, smiling warmly.

\- Hey. What's up? - asked Barnes, getting his helmet under his right arm. Steve felt his breath stop for a few seconds. The other man's beard was starting to show, making him look even more like a biker. His hair was tied back in a loose bun, a few rouge strands framing his heart shaped face. Steve felt the urge to memorize every inch of his face, to draw it down a thousand times, and never get bored with it.

\- I... I just wanted to apologize for the incident in the cafeteria. - he answered finally. - I didn't want to be rude, and it was quite my fault... - he felt like an idiot, stammering like a fool in front of this insanely hot guy.

\- Don't worry about it. - Barnes answered with a sheepish smile. - I wasn't looking either.

A few moments of awkward silence passed between them.

\- I never got your name though. - he said finally, looking at Steve questioningly.

\- Oh! Yeah, sorry. - he stammered, extending his right hand. - I'm Steve.

\- James - answered the other man.

Steve felt a bolt of electricity run up his arm while they held hands. He felt as if he will explode with butterflies soon, so he quickly let go, and started rambling.

\- Well, I have to go... It's been nice seeing you.

\- Yeah, you too. - James answered, looking as though he wanted to say something else.

Steve turned to leave, when he heard the other man call his name again. Steve turned around, and saw James coming up to him and handing him a piece of paper, folded in half.

\- You left this in the cafeteria last time. - said Barnes as he handed the sketch to him. Steve opened it and saw the portrait of one of the models from class.

\- Oh, thanks. This is one of my older projects, and it's not that good anyway. But thanks.

\- I think it's great. - Barnes answered in a voice that made Steve feel warm in his stomach.

\- Thank you - he answered shyly, putting the paper away.

\- Are you coming to that big party this weekend? - Barnes asked suddenly, and Steve was caught off guard by it.

\- Well, I... I'm not sure yet. - he stammered, not sure what to answer.

\- Maybe... You could... You know. Come with me? - Barnes asked sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck, his ears getting red. Steve was dumbfounded, and just stared for a few moments. Barnes saw his expression and started rambling.

\- I mean I... I just don't know anyone, and I thought... You know. - he was nervously fidgeting with the strap of his helmet, looking like he was contemplating just sitting on his bike and disappearing. - You know what, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you like that, I mean you know, out of nowhere. I'll just go now.

\- No, no, wait. - Said Steve as Barnes was about to turn to leave. - I'll go.

\- Really? - he asked with disbelief.

\- Yeah - answered Steve with a friendly smile.

Barnes seemed to process this for a few moments and then his features lit up like a candle.

\- Great. I'll see you there.

\- Sure thing.

Barnes turned back to his bike and put on his helmet. Steve watched as the cycle purred to life, and Barnes left the lot. He was still processing what exactly just happened. Could this be a date? Or is it just a friendly invitation? His thoughts were racing as he started to panic and question if this really just happened.

He got out his phone and dialed Nat's number.

\- Nat, we need to talk. Right now.

 

* * *

 

The penthouse apartment was buzzing with life, everyone talking excitedly about their endterms and plans for the holidays. People came in Christmas costumes, as elfs, reindeer, santas and characters from Frozen. As Steve walked in with Nat and Sam, he recognized many people from collage, but just as many were unfamiliar.

The apartment was even more luxurious than Steve had imagined, and seemed to be decorated precisely for the Christmas event. There were many ice sculptures, blue Christmas trees and even literal wine fountains in the vast living space. Waiters were weaving through the crowd, offering various drinks and foods for everyone.

\- Now this is exactly what I expected from a party hosted by Tony Stark. - said Sam with satisfaction, taking a glass of champagne from one of the waitresses passing by.

\- I don't see him yet. - commented Nat as she scanned the crowd of people, looking for Steve's possible date. He still wasn't sure what this was going to be.

\- We'll find him later - he reassured her as he got two glasses of champagne himself. He gave one to Natasha and raised his own a little. - But now, for the two best wingmen a guy can get.

\- Hear, hear.

They all drank, and after two more glasses, Nat and Sam decided to go dancing. Steve hung back at the bar, not a big fan of jumping up and down to techno music, and sat on stool at the bar. A few moments later, a tipsy looking Tony Stark made his way towards him, and patted him on the back as greeting.

\- Hhheeyy - he said wheezily, followed by a small group of girls. - My Man! Haven't seen you in a month.

\- Yeah, I know. I was full of school work.

\- You mean looking at the titties of sexy girls and pretending to draw something while your biological pencil rose - answered Tony with a sly wink.

\- Oh come on, Stark. Stop treating art students like daycare teachers. - he replied with a smile, knowing that Tony was pretty drunk by now.

\- You know me Rogers, I'm just envious, that's all. - He stood abruptly, hitting the bar stool backwards, making it fall back with a clank. - Well, I gotta roll buddy, but you have a great evening, it was great to see you. Drink's are on me. - he told the bartender.

\- But all drinks are on you Tony. - commented Steve flatly.

Tony seemed to ponder on that for a moment.

\- Well then I hope everyone respects it, because it is a one time offer.

With that he winked at Steve again and left with the growing group of girls at his side like a hurricane. Steve looked after him for a few moments, laughing and bent over to get the fallen stool on it's feet again. As he grabbed it, he felt another hand brushing his, and looked up to see a pair of crystal eyes searching his.

\- Hey there. - James greeted Steve. His heart skipped a beat at the hotness of the other man's voice. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt and a dark grey hoodie with a pair of black jeans and biking boots. He had a chain dangling on his side and biker gloves on his hands. His hair was fully out, wild and untamed, making him look like a rogue criminal.

\- Hi. - answered Steve, a huge smile spreading across his face. - Where have you been? I missed you.

His mouth was on autopilot and he couldn't seem to control what he was saying. He was overwhelmed with joy, and tipsy enough not to care right now. James didn't seem to mind either, only smiled shyly, looking down at the floor, biting his lips. Those perfect, red, cherry blossom lips.

\- Sorry - he answered finally. - I've been here for a while now, but couldn't find you.

\- Well then, maybe I should give you my number, in case anything like this happens again. - answered Steve, feeling bold from the alcohol in him, otherwise he would never have given a stranger his number. James grinned at that, and they both exchanged numbers.

\- This party is fucking wild. - he said as he sipped from his whiskey. Steve felt something hot deep in his stomach when James cursed. Although he didn't like swearing himself, it sounded extremely sexy coming from Barnes. It awakened something primal in him.

They talked a half hour about nothing, starting their third glass of whiskey when Natasha hugged the both of them from behind.

\- Hheeyy - she greeted them, a troublemaker spark glinting in her eyes.

\- Nat! I want you to meet someone - started Steve, but was cut short when she turned towards Barnes.

\- Oh, I know all about your friend. - she said her voice turning a notch more serious, looking the other man in the eye intensely. - Natasha Romanov. - she said as she extended her hand. Barnes eyed it for a few moments after extending his own.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, never braking eye contact. Steve was eyeing them both, afraid to talk or move, fearing that he would interrupt a silent contest of will. Just when he was starting to feel angry though, Natasha blinked, and her flawless smile was back in it's place, and she giggled like noting happened.

\- I'll be right back guys, I think I need to save Sam from that blondie. - she stated and as quickly as she came, she disappeared into the crowd.

\- Sorry about that. - said Steve a few moments later. - She's usually not like that, I don't understand what hit her.

\- Oh, I understood. - stated James as he took another swing of his drink.

\- You did?

\- Yeah. It meant don't you dare do anything bad to my best friend, or I'll cut your throat with your own glass.

Steve blinked a few times, and decided to just go with it.

\- Would you? I mean do anything bad to me? - he asked, smiling mischievously.

Barnes seemed to take the hint and he leaned in closer, so close that Steve could feel the scent of his cologne.

\- 'Depends on what kind of "bad" we're talking about. There's a lot of things I want to do with you right now. - he said in a husky voice which made Steve's blood boil with desire. He felt it swooping over his body like a tidal wave, and he noticed for the first time that Barnes hand was on his on the bar.

They locked eyes, and his own baby blue ones met with a pair of crystal orbs. He could've gotten lost in them forever, paint them down a thousand times and still not be bored with them. He wanted to feel those full lips on his mouth, his neck, his whole body. He wanted those hands to hold him down, to explore his back and shoulders, to leave his mark on him.

\- What do you say we explore this place? - he heard Barnes suggest. He grinned, and they both drank their drinks quickly and exited the dance floor. After a few minutes they entered a dark hall. They walked in silence for a minute. When Steve looked to his left, he caught James staring at him. He stopped, turned towards James and rested his back on the wall behind him. Barnes stopped aswell, his eyes gleaming in the semi darkness, seizing his body up and down, like a wolf. Steve enjoyed the other man's hungry stare, smiled lazyly, biting his lower lip sensually.

That was all the encouragement Barnes needed as he dove in, pinning Steve to the wall behind him with his body, trapping him. Their lips crashed and Steve closing his eyes saw Fireworks everywhere. His knees were wobbling under him, his stomach like a volcano, he leaned into the kiss and parted his lips, inviting James in.

Their mouths clashed, first slowly and sensuously, then they took up speed, their tongues dancing wildly, sucking and licking each others lips. James' left hand was next to his head on the wall, the other exploring Steve's side and back, tucking his shirt up enough to feel skin there.

Steve broke the kiss and moaned deeply, and James took the chance and dove in to shower his neck with needy kisses, sucking his way over his jawline to the sensitive earlobe. Steve was practically falling apart under him, feeling his erection getting rock hard, and feeling James' dick through his jeans aswell.

Suddenly James stopped, and looked him in the eye.

\- What do you say we find some place... Private... - he breathed into his ear, making Steve shudder, and could only nod in response.

They held hands as they made their way through the dark halls, when Steve stopped suddenly.

\- I have an idea - he told James, who looked at him questioningly. - Come on.

Holding James' hands, thay made their way to the end of the hall, and entered the elevator. As soon as it closed, James turned back to Steve, continuing the trail of kisses on his neck. Steve moaned, feeling his ecstasy getting higher and higher. After a few seconds, he grabbed the sides of Barnes' face, and kissed him with all the force of a football player, feeling the other man shudder before him as he returned the kiss just as fiercely. Steve's hands wandered down to James' zipper, and he felt the other man's erection twitch at his touch, getting even harder. It was James' turn to moan as Steve grabbed his dick through his pants, caressing it slowly, making him go wild with desire.

Just as he was about to unbutton his pants though, the elevator stopped as they arrived to the lobby of the penthouse. They both got out and Steve made his way to the receptionist. She was a pretty African-American woman with a kind smile, and friendly eyes, and greeted them with friendly professionalism.

\- Good evening. How may I help you?

\- I would like a room for two for one night please. - answered Steve. At that James raised his eyebrows, not yet understanding where this was going.

\- Of course. With one bed I presume. - she added with a knowing smile, making the two men blush a little.

\- I can give you room 1503 if it suits you.

\- I'm sure it will be perfect. - Steve reassured him with a warm smile - Could you please write it to Mr. Stark's expenses?

\- I will have to call him to make sure, if you don't mind.

With that, she got her phone in hand and dialed Tony's number. He picked up soon enough, and they spoke a few moments.

\- May I have your name please? - asked the girl, turning back to Steve.

Steve told her, and after a few moments the receptionist hung up, and gave them the keycard to their room.

\- Mr. Stark assured me that the room is all yours for as long as you wish. - she told them, flashing a perfect smile. - If you have any wishes, don't hesitate to call me or the room service, all on Mr. Sark's account of course.

Barnes' expression was one of sheer amazement as Steve got the key and thanked the girl for her kindness. He grabbed James' hand, and they made their way back to the elevator.

\- This is amazing - James said as they waited for the elevator. - I didn't know you and Stark were such good friends.

\- Tony is a great guy if you get to know him better and manage to see behind the glamour and wealth. Plus, he owes me one.

\- Incredible. - he answered, still dumbfounded.

\- Now - said Steve as the elevator doors opened. He wrapped his hands around Barnes' waist and steered him inside, pressing him to the wall. - Where were we?

Not waiting for a response, Steve pushed his lover to the elevator wall, returning the light biting on James' neck towards the sensitive part behind his ear. He moaned deeply, his right cupping Steve's ass forcefully. Steve's hands trailed down his body, over his chest, trailing his toned abs and making his way to the fly of Barnes' black jeans.

\- Steve - he panted, as he felt the other man unbuttoning his pants once again.

\- Mmmh? - he asked lazily, obviously not paying attention to his words, lowering the zipper of his pants.

\- I have to tell you something. - ha said between gasps.

\- And what is that? - asked the blond as he slipped a hand inside Barnes' pants, stroking the already swollen and rock-hard erection underneath. James gasped loudly, throwing his head back as his vision blurred, feeling those strong hands go even further, under his boxers, grasping his throbbing shaft like it was his to own.

Barnes tried to form intelligible words, but failed, almost forgetting what he wanted to say, when suddenly, Steve's reassuring weight disappeared from his chest, and the next thing he felt was his cock being licked, first at the tip, then from base to top. He looked down wildly, and took in the sight of Steve sucking his dick, caressing it with his hand, making it shiny from salvia. The sheer sight of his lover swallowing his cock almost made James explode with pleasure. Steve was so beautiful, so full of life in that moment. The perfect combination of tactical football player, gentle giant and hopeless romantic.

Steve took up speed, and James could only do so much not to cum right there and then. He held Steve's head with his right, guiding him up and down on his cock, pushing a few times, making Steve swallow his whole shaft, getting soo deep James was sure Steve would suffocate.

Just as He was about to burst, the elevator stopped and they arrived on the 15th floor. Steve stood, put Barnes' shaft back in its place and gave a lazy, sensual kiss on his lips. He was still dizzy from the amazing blowjob he'd just been given, and was ready for more. He felt like he was addicted to this man, his blond hair, his friendly, baby-blue eyes, the sway of his hips, his scent of leather and sweat and his big, softey heart.

He felt himself being dragged out of the elevator, and his brain started to slowly function once more as he saw Steve opening a door with their magnetic key. He looked down at his left hand, and remembered what he was about to tell Steve.

\- Steve - he started again as the blond closed the door behind them and started to shower him with needy kisses again, seemingly not hearing him at all.

\- Steve - he said more forcefully this time, pushing the other man back gently. He looked up surprisedly, searching his eyes. - I need to tell you something.

\- What is it? Did I do something wrong? - he asked, panic in his voice.

\- No, no no, it's not about you. It's about me.

Steve eyed him suspiciously, his features showing worry and uncertainty.

\- I have a... disability... you should know about. - he managed to say, not sure how to come open with his flaw.

Steve looked confused, waiting for him to elaborate.

\- I'm just... Afraid you won't want to be with me if I show you. -James admitted, avoiding Steve's gaze, looking down at the floor with shame.

A few heavy moments of silence passed, and James felt a gentle hand lift his chin, to meet a pair of sincere, ocean-blue pools.

\- Hey. - he said, his voice soft. James, still avoiding his stare, tried too look away, but Steve leaned in slowly, and gave him a soft, tender kiss which made Barnes' heart melt. He closed his eyes, and for a moment forgot about everything. About his loss, his pain, and lived for those velvety lips and beautiful eyes in front of him.

As they parted, his cheeks flushed and out of breath, he looked at Steve's warm eyes that made his heart skip a beat. Steve was smiling softly, resting his forehead on his, the tenderness of the moment speaking louder than any word can.

\- Nothing. Nothing can make me think less of you, or make me leave you here right now. - he told him, cupping his cheeks in his big, strong hands. - The world could be on fire and ending any minute for all I care, and I'd still be here with you James.

James felt a few rouge tears slipping down his cheek at those words. At that moment, he knew he was done for. That this man in front of him is the one he wanted to be with.

He'd fallen for Steve Rogers.

He pulled back slightly, unzipping his hoodie and slowly got it off for Steve to see the truth.

Steve watched as James, this beautiful, dark and fragile man unzipped his hoodie to reveal his biggest secret to him, to give him a piece of himself and trust him with something that obviously gave him sleepless nights and self-doubt.

As the hoodie fell to the floor, he saw his toned chest under the black t-shirt. But as he looked to his left arm, he gasped.

Instead of a real arm, he had a plastic made replica. Steve, after a few moments, stepped closer, and tucked up James' shirt, urging him to get it off. He obeyed, and lifted his arms up, and revailed his whole bionic arm, going up until his shoulderblade. It was mostly grey and black, only the hand part skin colored. How did he not notice this?

\- May I? - he gestured to his arm, asking James' permission to touch it. He looked worried, but slowly nodded in approoval. Steve felt the cool plastic and metal parts, tracing it up to his shoulder.

He locked eyes with James once more, seeing the silent cry in his eyes for him to say something. Anything. So instead of talking, he leaned in, wrapped his arms around James in a tight bear hug. He felt his muscles tense for a few moments, and then he melted in his arms, his face buried in his neck, feeling his tears falling down his shoulder.

\- Thank you for trusting me with this. - he wispered to him, kissing his shoulder and his neck, holding him for a few more minutes.

After they parted, Steve brushed away Barnes' tears and tucked his hair behind his ear, and smiled warmly at him, who in turn smiled back softly.

They went inside the luxorious apartment, and took in the rich and elegant style. There was a bottle of champagne on the table and a minibar, and steve opened it to pour another glass of whiskey for the both of them. He handed it to Barnes, who took a sip, never looking away from him. Their eyes locked, and Steve saw the dark desire and wolfish hunger return to his eyes, making his dick come to life once again.

They both put their glasses down, and in an instant they were kissing, as wild and as needy as ever. James pushed Steve on the top of the dining table, just about ripped his shirt off, never breaking the wild kiss. Steve was clawing at James' naked back, squeezing, memorizing every dent, every mouscle and scar. His hands trailed back down and he started fidgeting with James' already open pants, grabbing his hard shaft once more. James, shuddering at the touch, unbuttoned Steve's pants aswell, and was grabbing his dick too, stroking slowly, up and down. Steve heard the world go silent, the only voice his and James' panting as they gave each other a handjob. James dove in, biting his ear playfully and moving his hips back and forth, slowly, like a steam engine, driving Steve mad with lust, and the only thing he wanted was to feel that big cock in his ass.

\- Fuck me - he begged him, squirming under him to get himself free.

\- Not just yet pretty boy - he answered in his ear.

\- Please - he kept on, wanting to cum so bad.

\- Keep begging, beautiful - he whispered as he continued to bite his ear, flashing his tounge inside.

\- Oh, please fuck me! Please James!

Steve felt him smile wickedly, then he moved and stripped him from his shoes and pants, making his cock spring to life, standing up straight in the air. He admired it for a moment, seizing it up, then flashed a wicked smile as he got on his knees, looking up at Steve, while slowly licking the length of his shaft.

Steve felt his cock twitch and took a sharp breath. James kneeling infront of him was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. He took his bulbous head in his mouth, licking the slit playfully, never taking his eyes off him, making Steve more aroused than he'd ever felt before. He just wanted to fuck James' mouth senseless, to pound his shaft deep in his throat and cum all over that beautiful face of his.

As James started to suck faster, he couldn't restrain himself. He held his head and guided him up and down, faster and faster, getting deeper and deeper until he felt that he was on the edge. He quickly wanted to pull out, but Barnes held his side, and sucked a few times more.

\- Oh, James! James I'm gonna -

With that his cock exploded with white sperm, shooting in James' mouth and on his face. He closed his eyes, and sucked a few times more, collecting Steve's cum and swallowing it. Steve was swimming in extasy, and for a few moments felt like he was floating in oblivion.

When he opened his eyes, he was lying on the table, Barnes on top of him, kissing his way up his belly, over his chest and and collar bone.

\- Don't fall asleep yet Babe. - He wispered. - I'm not done with you.

Steve sat up slowly and saw the glass of whiskey at his side and drank it in one swing, looking back at Barnes with eyes full of lazy lust.

\- So are you going to fuck me now, or what? - he asked cockily, smiling wickedly.

Barnes' eyes flashed with something dark, grabbing Steve's golden locks in a vice grip, lifting his head up too look in his lustful eyes.

\- Feeling cocky now that you came all over my face dont 'ya? - he said and slammed his lips on his, kissing him wildly and sensuously, making Steve feel his own cum in his mouth.

\- Ya taste that? - he asked, breaking the kiss and panting in his ear, rubbing his cock between Steve's thighs. - That's your cum in my mouth.

Steve felt his cock twich again, getting ready for round two. He dove back in to kiss James' lips, desire pumping in him like adrenalin, his need for the taste of this man overwhelming. The kiss was soon becoming savage, a wild battle of dominance as Steve tried to stand from the table, but Barnes was stronger than he looked, and pinned him down, holding his hands above his head with his left arm, sucking his neck, wanting to leave his mark on him. Steve in turn wrapped his legs around him, pulling him closer, creating a deadlock.

\- You still want my cock in your ass? - he murmured in Steve's ear, making him shiver.

\- Yes - he whimpered, panting softly. - Please.

\- God, you being so damn polite is fucking sexy. - he growled as he stroked his thighs with his right, cupping his ass hard.

They sat up, kissing all the way, James holding Steve's left hand and Steve cupping James' face with his right.

\- Make me yours - Steve breathed as they locked eyes. James looked at him, hot desire flashing through his features. They kissed once more, slowly, sensually, and then Barnes let go of Steve's hands and with a quick move turned him on his stomach, rubbing his cock on Steve's balls from behind. He left kisses on his back, trailing up from the small of his back to the base of his neck.

He reached out with his right arm towards his neck, and Steve looked back at him above his shoulder. James stroked Steve's lips, and Steve opened them to lick and suck them sensually. Barnes felt his cock twitch, and it took everything in him not to just pound that perfect ass senseless right there and then.

Slowly, he started to enter Steve, first stopping at the opening, slowly adding pressure with one finger. Steve whimpered with desire, and after a few heartbeats, he continued inside, opening the anal cavity with one finger slowly, giving time for the mouscles to relax. He heard Steve gasp silently, gritting his teeth at the sense of pain and desire. Very slowly, his whole finger was swallowed by Steve's ass. He heard his lover groan with pleasure, panting a little as he was getting accustomed to the new sensation. He left it there for a few seconds, and slowly started to tickle his inside walls. At that, Steve's head shot up, and the cry of pleasure leaving his mouth made Barnes' cock leak with precum.

He slipped his finger out painstakingly slowly, and started to move it in and out, making Steve moan in pleasure. After a few minutes he added a second finger, making Steve groan even louder as he started to move his ass back and forth, wanting to ride those velvety fingers.

\- You want me to fuck you so bad don't ya? - he asked as he moved his fingers in and out, taking the pace up a little. - You want my meat so much you're riding my fingers like a little whore.

Steve could only whimper, moving faster and faster, desperately trying to get friction as his desire was building up.

Finally James added a third finger, at which Steve moaned even louder than before, panting hard, looking back at James. He slid three fingers in and out, moving faster and faster, tickling the inside of his anus and vibrating his hand, making Steve cry out in pleasure, clawing at the table.

\- Touch yourself babe - he whispered to the blond, who was falling apart infront of him, shaking from extasy. - Stroke your big fat cock for me. I want to see you cum. and When you cum, I will fuck this precious little ass of yours for real. That's what you want, isn't it? That's what you've been begging me to do for the past hour now.

\- Yes - whimpered Steve, shaking and panting hard. - Please, please fuck me.

\- You know what to do beautiful. - answered barnes, taking up the pace, fingering him hard, hitting Steve's prostate in the process, making him cry out loud. - Stroke that precious cock of yours.

Steve held his shaft and started stroking, despearately, getting higher and higher with every stroke. James' fingers assulted his opening relentlessly, making him see white spots. James gritted his teeth as he looked, making him want to fuck his love more than ever. Steve panted and moaned continually with every stroke and thurst of the assulting fingers, until James felt his opening tighten, and with a few more strokes, Steve was ejaculating, his orgasm hitting him like a freight train, making him yell in pleasure as the sperm exited his body.

James, losing his mind at the sight of his lover pleasuring himself and his ass all open for him, he shoved his pants off in a quick move, and slalmmed his cock inside of Steve. Steve yelled out in pain and pleasure, his previous orgasm hardly wearing off, and he could only do so much to hold on as he felt the third orgasm under a half hour build up in him.

James fucked him hard, slamming his prostate relentlessly, making the table creak under their weight. He pounded Steve again, again and again, making him yell with pleasure.

\- This is what you wanted isn't it babe? - he asked through gritted teeth, as he started stroking Steve's balls from behind, making the blond lose it as he moved back and forth on his cock. - You wanted my big fat meat in your tight little ass, didn't ya? You're all big and tough on the football field, but just a whimpering pile of mess under me right now. How does that make you feel?

\- Harder! - was all Steve could manage to yell, his muscular back glistening from sewat.

\- Oh yeah. - was all Barnes said, and he started pounding Steve harder than ever, going in balls deep, making the both of them moan and grunt. James' pace was so fast he was sure he was goung to cum soon. He stroked Steve's balls with his right as he pounded him, making him go over the edge.

\- Oh! Oh! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna- - yelled Steve as for the third time tonight he exploded, Taking James over the edge with him as his milk spilled in his ass. Barnes gasped as he pounded a few times more, seeing only blackness and void for a few seconds.

As his vision returned he saw Steve lying on the table panting, his body covered in sweat. He slipped out of him and kissed the back of his neck and his cheek, feeling him smile. After a few moments he helped him sit up as he showered him with kisses on the cheek. Steve wrapped his arms around him hugging him tightly and Barnes felt himself glowing with euphorical joy.

They stood after a few minutes and James helped Steve to the bed. As they stepped into the luxorious room, Steve all but collapsed on it, groaning loudly. James laughed at him and lied next to him, locking their hands. Steve snuggled closer and rested his head on James' chest and James wrapped his right arm around him. They just lied there for a few moments, glowing in euphorical joy at the presence of the other.

\- Well that was... Oh my god. - stated Steve, laughing a little.

\- You can say that again. - James answered in a weird accent which made Steve look at him.

\- Say that again - he said, lifting his head from James' Chest, a weird look in his eyes.

\- What? - Barnes asked with confusion.

\- That accent... You from Brooklyn?

Barnes looked at him dumbfounded, his mouth forming a slow half grin.

\- Yeah... Why?

\- No way! - exclaimed Steve, his face lighting up. - I'm from Brooklyn too.

\- Get outta here. - said barnes with disbelief. - Really?

\- Yeah.

\- Well it's a fucking small world. - stated James as he layed back in bed, hugging Steve even closer.

They layed like that for a few more minutes, enjoying the silence, listening to each others breaths.

\- Well - said Steve after a few moments. - meeting you was probably the best thing that happened to me in the past few years, James.

He looked in his eyes, and kissed him, earning a look of adorement from the brunett.

\- Me too, beautiful. And call me Bucky.

At that Steve's eyes snapped open and he looked at his lover with wide eyes.

\- What? - he asked breathlessly.

\- My friends call me Bucky. - he stated again.

Steve looked at him as though he just admitted to kill his mother.

\- It's you. - he stated breathlessly. - I knew you were familiar.

\- I'm not sure I follow. - Bucky admitted, sitting up to face his lover.

\- You saved me. Back in Taylor Street from a bunch of thugs. When I was fourteen. - he told him enthusiastically.

Bucky seemed confused for a moment, then after a few moments recognition dawned on him and his mouth was agape.

\- You're that Steve? - he asked, dumbfounded.

\- Yeah. - he answered sheepishly.

\- I used up the small world term too early. - he said sarcastically. - You look so...

\- Bigger? - asked Steve humorously.

\- I was going to say different, but yeah, you get the point.

\- Yeah... - he admitted, fidgeting with Buckey's fingers. - I had lots of health problems when I was small. They delayed my growth a lot.

\- I liked you back then too.

\- Really? - asked Steve unbelievingly. - You're just saying that to make me feel better.

\- No! - exclaimed Bucky without hesitation. - I thought you were kind of cute back then too.

Steve felt himself blush as he smiled shyly.

\- Besides - continued Bucky as he hugged him closer. - I found you inspiring. I couldn't decide if you're increadibly brave or fucking stupid for standing up to those dudes.

\- I think it was more on the stupid side. - answered Steve as he snuggled his head in the small of bucky's neck.

\- Nah. It was courage. - the other man stated. - That was the main reason I helped you.

\- Well I never had the chance to thank you properly. - he said after a few minutes. - So thank you.

\- I'm happy our path's crossed again. - Bucky said and kissed the top of Steve's head.

\- Me too. - answered Steve as he snuggled closer, enjoying Bucky's bodyheat. 

He had a feeling the next year was going to be something great. With Bucky at his side, he couldn't imagine anything but the best for the two of them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello <3
> 
> Thank you for reading this little ficlet. I hope you all liked it. If so, please leave kudos or a comment, or both <3 If you didn't, please do tell me why so in the comments. This is my first try at Stucky fiction, so sorry if it doesn't satisfy your needs. I plan to write more smut with other Marvel/DC characters in the future.  
> Thank you again for reading and have a great day!!!


End file.
